Something There That Wasn't Before
by greenfieldnews
Summary: This will eventually be a collection of cute, fluffy stories. Chapter 2: What is Mori good at?
1. Chapter 1

My first fanfic. It's going to be a collection of little fluffy scenes involving our favorite hosts. I haven't decided if it will be only Mori/Haruhi or if everyone gets to have some cuddling time. Let me know if you have any preference or, even better, plot bunnies for fluffy things in your reviews! I'd love that!

Disclaimer: Ouran High School Host Club and the characters contained in it, are not mine. Nor will they ever be.

Oh and the title came from a song in Beauty and the Beast, which also isn't mine, but is a very cute song!

Haruhi hadn't been sleeping well. Between studying for quickly approaching exams and almost nightly thunderstorms, she had gotten maybe five hours of sleep this week. So, after school on Thursday, she wasn't paying much attention to the new cosplay taking place in the third music suite. All she knew was that it involved futuristic space gear, a ridiculous wig she was supposed to wear, and the most uncomfortable stainless steel "sci-fi" furniture. Really, the only thing that mattered to her was an annoying fact, It was not comfortable to try and sleep on a couch made from a sheet of steel.

"Can't we have space pillows?" she asked, dropping back on the metal couch again. The wig offered some softness, but not nearly enough to be comfortable.

Kyouya was too busy checking something on his laptop to answer.

Haruhi groaned. At least, with Tamaki and the twins having a light saber fight in the back, she wasn't being pestered that much. If they had hear her plea for pillows, no doubt she'd soon be drowning in attention from her 'father' and there would be no chance of rest. If only she could get comfortable, she knew could fall asleep for a couple hours. She stood up, feeling a bit like Goldilocks and tried another metal chair.

"And surprise, this one is also cold and hard," she muttered.

Suddenly, she felt herself being lifted off the ground,. She looked up to see Mori's face, and the dark-haired teen smiled. It was just like that time at the indoor beach, when he had picked her up. He held her as effortlessly and carefully as she would have cradled a kitten. He sat back in the same chair she had found uncomfortable, still holding her.

"Mori-sempai?" She asked, hesitantly. Why had he picked her up? It was rather strange for the stalwart teen to do something like this. Normally, he would be with Hunny, but he wasn't currently in the room, since he had to make-up an English test. Was she some sort of replacement for the short senior? Maybe Mori didn't feel comfortable being alone in the third music suite. Or maybe he saw her trying to curl up on the metal couch and felt bad for her. That wasn't too far out of the ordinary, was it?

"What…" She trailed off, not sure how to phrase her question. She didn't want to sound ungrateful, because that wasn't the case. It was very nice to be sitting on something not metal, even if that something was another Host.

Mori smiled, without saying anything, but that smile made her feel more at ease, and she rested her head on his chest. Mori, unlike the horrid furniture, was warm and comfortable, and when he wrapped an arm tightly around her, it made her feel even more relaxed. Nothing else in the room mattered, not the twins loud argument over who got to be a Sith Lord, nor Tamaki's humming of that infamous "dundunDUNTDUNDUNDUNdundundunt" theme. She was content to be held by Mori, and his heartbeat was a soothing lullaby.

She fell blissfully asleep soon after.


	2. Chapter 2

"I have an idea!" Tamaki shouted, flourishing a stack of brightly colored paper which, judging by the strong floral smell now wafting through the air was also perfumed, "A confidence booster!"

"It needs boosting?" Haruhi muttered under her breath. Kyouya smirked.

Mori, although he would never have said so, agreed with Haruhi and Kyouya. The 'king' did not strike him as one that had a poor self-image. In fact, all the hosts Haruhi included were all so confident, so capable, so good at so many things, that they probably had the best self-esteem in the school.

Except for him.

When Mitsukuni wasn't around, he was never sure of what to do, or say. Sometimes he tried to help Haruhi, because the other hosts seemed to overwhelm her slightly. She was so quiet, and her expressions were often so brief and barely noticeable that the others would blunder on, obviously to her increasing stress levels. But he was sure she didn't notice his efforts, just as the hosts didn't notice some of her little habits, like how she would blink twice when she was confused.

Tamaki said, "What we're all going to do is list everything that we're good at."

"Why?" Haruhi deadpanned.

"Why? She asks!" Tamaki put his hands to his heart, "My daughter is so modest, so in need of confidence that she must ask why, because she doesn't know where her talents lie!"

Everyone ignored his rambling ode to the girl, as he handed out the papers. Mori saw that the Hikaru and Kaoru had written the other's name on the tops of his, which amused him slightly. Of course, each would know their twin's strengths better then themselves.

He thought about asking Mitsukuni to do the same thing for him, but the shorter teen had already scampered off with his own paper, and was now consulting Usa-chan. The stuffed animal, it seemed, gave good advice, because Mitsukuni already had half the paper full.

Mori scowled, and picked up a pen.

_What I'm Good At:_

_1.) Kendo_

_2.) Helping Mitsukuni_

_3.) Finding Usa-chan_

And that was all. He tapped his pen on his chin as he contemplated adding 'hosting,' but he wasn't even sure if he was good at that.

Tamaki had filled three sheets of paper with his strengths, and Kyouya's list seemed almost as long. In fact, every host, even Haruhi, had very detailed, lengthy lists.

The mostly blank paper seemed to taunt him. He racked his brain, trying to think of _anything_ else he was good at, if only to prevent the twins from teasing him.

"Mori-sempai?" Haruhi leaned over his shoulder, "You should add something."

"Huh?"

"Rescuing me." She grinned, just for a moment, "You always know when I need help."

Mori smiled, and picked his pen up again. Then, still grinning, he wrote her suggestion. Maybe some things do get noticed, after all.

.


End file.
